Future Diary: The 13th Diary Owner
by JillSandwichValentine
Summary: Deus ex Machina knows Muru Muru is up to something, so to twist the game up, Takeru is thrown into the mix. What will happen now?   OH MY GOD. SO MUCH YANDERE IN HERE LATER ON IN STORY.


Hey guys. Sekaru here. I just wanted to let you know that this is my first story/fanfic in the longest, and yeah. I've been writing in school so I'll have every 4 chapters typed up after I write them. Updates every Friday. Yup. Here it is. Timeline here is a bit off due to the story. I'm trying to stick with the main timeline though kind of, but extended it. Also gonna throw a bit of Moasic story here in my own terms.

P.S. This is NOT the game.

未来日記 -_**13**_人目の日記所有者

Future Diary: The 13th Diary Holder

**「 ****Diary 1: The Thirteenth Diary **

In my bed, I laid awake in thought, mind running through full throttle. Life was getting boring recently, even though the news has been going on non-stop about the Sakurami Middle Bomber. I'm to the point where I don't freak over one terrorist unlike all the kids in the high school. Earlier when the bombings happened, they were telling us that school is shut down until further notice. Sakurami High was shut down for a week just to make sure the bombings don't happen again. Terrorist threats, whatever, not like anyone important was killed. I opened up my cell phone to check if there were any new texts… Which I found none.

"Always… I never get new texts. Ugh… I need new texting buddies." I mumbled to myself. I opened up my phone and went to messages and hit new.

_[20:27] To: Landon_

_I'm boooored._

I hit send as soon as I type it up, but my phone went off right after. Landon is NOT a fast replier normally… I checked to see who it had to be.

_[20:28] From: Deus ex Machina_

_Are you just a bit bored with life? I can help fix that._

Wait… Who was that? Deus ex Machina? Why is he in my contacts! I never met a _Deus ex Machina _before! I had to record this in my「 Conversation Diary

. I go to my notes in my phone and record my entry.

_Diary Entry_

_[Home] [20XX/5/3] [20:30]_

_This was weird! I mean really! Some guy named Deus ex Machina texted me! Also, I talked to Landon. He is yet to respond. I'm pretty weirded out. Looks like mom won't be home for a bit. Dad took her out for dinner._

My「 Conversation Diary」is where I record my texts and/or conversations I have for the time. I also put down the current situation/my current condition. I guess I could close my eyes… I'm a bit tired. So I rest for a short while, five minutes it feels like, but when I wake, I'm not home. I'm in this… _Orb thingy. _ It's a purple room with an orb in front of me. I heard a big boom of a voice somewhere. There was some_thing_ in that globe/sphere/whatever the hell it was.

"Ah. Takeru, welcome! I was expecting you." Wait what? The voice was louder than a gunshot! "You're just the twist I need." Twist? What? He was as big as a planet! This had to be a dream or I'm hallucinating or on drugs! I… Couldn't believe my eyes… He was HUGE. "Shocked? Don't be. I'm Deus ex Machina. The place you are in is the realm of time and space." He gave off a big hearty laugh. "I'm a god before you ask me what I am. I have something to ask of you."

I wanted to know where the hell I am! I was kidnapped but by what! Am I even on earth anymore?

"Deus! Where am I? I want to know why the hell I'm here! Are we even on Earth anymore?" I was flipping OUT. I mean, com'n, being kidnapped doesn't scare you?

"In your subconscious. You're sleeping right now. So your body and mind are still on earth, but your soul can see me. Now, onto pressing matters, I'm going to tell you that _I'm dying. _ I'm hosting a 'game' for a replacement and I think you should join. What do you think? Would you like to join?" He offered me the chance to be GOD. G-O-D. _GOD._ It was a game to win? I can't really think of a reason why not to play.

"Sure. I'll play your game." He smiled and something buzzed in my pocket like a loud _BZZZT!_ So I whipped out of my pocket my phone. "Huh? My phone?" He chuckled. Why was Deus laughing? Did I do something wrong?

"I gave you the「 Future Diary

for your current diary. Check it." So I checked my「 Conversation Diary

and saw there were already entries for tomorrow!

"D-Deus! What is this?"

"It is a 「 Future Diary

of your「 Conversation Diary

Takeru. It reads into the future for the next 90 days. Congratulations on becoming the Thirteenth Diary Holder, Takeru Yukai!" He smiled, but his face slightly simmered into a more serious face. I honestly could not tell which was which. "There are rules I have to explain to you. There is one important rule to remember and that is…"

I looked at the first Diary Entry on my phone I have received for today.

_Diary Entry_

_[Home] [20XX/5/4] [01:10]_

_Miku seems all excited for a free art contest. She tells me I should sign up for it. I should take this opportunity. _

So Miku huh? She is the artsy type anyway. I checked the digital clock beside my bed. It was 01:10. My phone buzzed for a new text.

_[01:10] From: Miku_

_omg. Takeru. You need to look up this contest later after the fair today. Wait! I'll show you after! _

_So… Deus… I'll play your little game. Just you wait for me. I'll take your throne as soon I win._ The last words Deus told me popped into my head. _There is one important rule to remember and that is never let my phone get damaged at anytime or I die._ Easy game shouldn't it be?

**「 ****End of Diary 1: The Thirteenth Diary **

**「 ****Next Diary: Pinked Hair Beauty **


End file.
